naruto: I am not a vampire!
by kingofsolitude
Summary: narutos mother had another blood line involving the ablity to control blood in many ways, warning contains scenes of massive consumption of blood weird noises sexy moments and violence with body parts flying everywhere woosh! naru/harem darknaruto
1. la sangre muerta

whoa king! three stories at one time are you bat shit insane?

well yes i'm kind of sad that you asked...

again another story in my head for the longest time. this one is going to be a blood bath literally

jiraiya and orochimaru are the 4th's age or so are in their 30's after all the flash backs and tsunade and anko are in there 20's after all the flash backs. harem with anko tsunade karin sakura

no akatsuki or bad orochimaru

i dont own naruto and blah blah blah lets get started

chapter 1: la sangre muerta

a beautiful girl with long flowing red hair was walking through the forest her eyes were black silted and red as well she had a smirk on her face then stopped noticing the group of rabid men "this one looks pretty sexy she had those silted eyes" "look she's smirking i bet she wants all our dicks" "enough takl lets fuck this whore!"

she smirked and a giant hidden blade came out from the side of her fore arm when suddenly all the men were decapitated the women blinked then got angry "hey those were my kills!" and saw the man who did it who had blond spiky hair "oh sorry i thought they were going to attack you i was just trying to help." the red head tilted her head "help? but who would help a demon?" the blond man looked confused then smiled "a demon you look more like an angel to me!" the red head blushed "well i'm not technically a demon but i have the powers of one...what's your name?" the man smiled and said "minato, minato namakazi and you?" the girl smiled and blushed retracting her blade "kushina, kushina uzamaki"

-4 years later-

a giant fox was attack the village and kushina and minato were holding their new born baby son looked at the rampaging fox minato looked at his wife "you cant stop her?" kushina shook her head "i keep trying to talk to her but she keeps saying she can't control her demon form!" minato nodded and said "i guess we have no choice" he looked sadly down at the child who was sleeping "we're sorry naruto we wish things could have been different life is gonna be hard for you but when you find the one that will relax your violent heart like i did to your mother" he smirked at her and she kissed his cheek "things will be easier for you" he looked over to his wife she nodded and was gonna have a few last words with her old friend

"kyuubi-chan?"

a shadow figure of a fox girl looked over "**babe im sorry i cant seem to stop my demon form!**"

kushina nodded "i know...kyuubi...its a boy"

the demon girl looked up still shrouded in shadow "**a boy uzamaki**?"

kushina nodded "yes a boy...and its gonna be the first time a boy that shall contain the kyuubi and have the "la sangre muerta" bloodline

the demon looked up and the rammed her self against the cage still not showing her self "**no kushina-koi you can't! i love you.**." kushina nods and goes over kissing her gently and kyuubi kisses back "i will live on through my son... and sense he has minatos power to he will be immortal their will no need to have tears for him, i know you hate when we uzamakis die when you get so attached to us but he will be different" kyuubi cries holding kushina "**but ku-koi...you were the one that was different!**" she nods

"takes care of him and love him more then any of the rest of us you know he's gonna need it" she looked into kyuubi's eyes one last time "good bye my love" kyuubi nodded "**good bye ku-koi..."**

-1 day later after the funeral of minato and his lover-

sarutobi looked to two young crying girls tsunade and anko "i know you two were close to him i'm sorry, his son is still out there the prince, but we aren't sure where" the busty blond looked at him "how could you not know grandfather?" sarutobi shook his head "he said your mission is when you find him to protect him and of course be the kids lovers when he grows up" the snake girl looked at him shocked "what do you mean his lovers?" sarutobi smirked "did you two wanted to be minatos lovers before he meant kushina?"

the both shut up blushing "the final notes on the case says "here's your second chance" you will need to make a team of 3 girls as well who you'll also be sharing him with" the two girls looked mortified "what the hell do you mean?" sarutobi sighed "i know its confusing and kind of weird but he's the last of both extremely powerful clans not only that but he's damn near a god he needs to repopulated for both clans sakes, now will you two except the mission"

the two girls looked at each other sighing "yes hokage" he smiles and says "good we'll contact you when we find him make sure to train those girls as well he'll need powerful girls!"

tsunade blushes read "shut up grandpa!" she grabs anko and they leave.

jiraiya pops out "when we find him? that was a bit under handed" sarutobi sighs "it was necessary we cant have them know he just as insane as his mother was before she met minato he must be under constant surveillance and make sure we can be able to surrpress it before anything horribly wrong happens"

jiraiya sighs "whatever old man but my best friends kid better not go through any shit, that would have gravely dissapointed him" he leaves and the hokage sighs

he stares at the mountain of paper work and says "so we meet again...you obelisk of destruction!" he yells at the stack of paper.

-15 years later-

two hooded guys go into the instiution where "the prince" is being held "ok this is our chance lets grab him and get out" the other hooded man nodded and they go in take out a few guards and one of the hooded men goes up against the door of what looked like a huge room and says to the other "ok go in prep him and then we'll leave shouldn't take to long at least a few minutes" the other man nodded

after a while it felt like it was taking to long he looked into the room "asshole what's taking...so...long..." a boy with long red hair like his mother had ripped the man open in half and squeezed both half's so a massive amount of blood poured out of the two half's and doused him so he could gain power and he looked over to the other man with red eyes and black slits

he then made a loud roaring sound (think the noise a hunter makes when he pounces in left 4 dead) the man took out a sword prepared to fight.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

hey guys hope you like the first part don't worry all will be explained AND NO NARUTO IS NOT A VAMPIRE! but yea this should keep me busy till i do the chapters in my other stuff

by the way read my flcl and love hina/pink floyd's the wall cross over they are awesome and will make your penis and or boobs bigger this has been proven by no one


	2. analysis

do not expect this to happen a lot!

i'm just writing this while its fresh in my head other wise i wont remember how i wanted this to go!

i don't own jack shit

lets go!

chapter 2 analysis

-10 years ago naruto age 5-

orichimaru was looking at a child outside his room and was talking into a tape recorder "the subject naruto my best friends son seems to be developing normally his mentality seems to be intact for the most part. he is pretty much like his father selfless happy there seems to be a longing for a sense of a parental figure which is no surprise."

he stared out and notice him sitting on a swing by himself his gave a sad sigh and went out to talk to him

"hey naruto why don't we get some ice cream?"

the child looked up "really? hai! thank you orochi-sempai" he hugged him and orochimaru smiled and ruffled his hair "ok let me call jiriya and we can go" the child nodded

he takes out a cell and calls jiriya the phone picks up "hey mate what is it?" orochimaru smirks "taking out naruto for ice cream want to come?" "sure why not i need to spend more time with the kid"

they are all outside eating the ice cream and naruto says "i wanna be a powerful ninja like my parents were!"

the two sannin looked at each other and smiled looking at the long haired red head and orochimaru "don't worry that is quite a possibility for you"

the child smiled heavenly something that they would miss as the years go by

-2 years later naruto age 7-

on a recorder orochimaru talks in a sad tone "naruto has been making these primitive masks some made out of card board others are just wrappings with ether bandages or tape, i think its time i make those recording sessions i've been meaning to make for this could be a sign of a disconnection from reality...end log.."

-outside with two chairs and a table-

orichimaru is setting up this recorder and turned it on

"this is the first recordings number 1, say something into the mic naruto"

"hi i'm naruto uzamaki the future greatest ninja in the world and the next hokage!"

orochimaru smiles a bit "yep you will be now how are you feeling today naruto"

naruto nods "i feel a bit cold and a little tired like i'm sleepy a lot orochi-sempai"

orochimaru sighs "well naruto it means your developing something called a blood line it stems from your mother's side"

naruto's eyes widen "what is it?" getting excited

orochimaru smiles at his excitement "well its the ability to control blood in harnessing this ability your body is sort of ...preparing itself for it i should say"

naruto blinks "what else can i do"

orochimaru thinks a minute trying not to be to explicit "well you can heal yourself fast when touching the blood of someone else you can be able to harness chakra if your almost out get knowledge of other peoples jutsu and other or something they know such things just by touching their blood"

naruto's eyes widen "wow..."

orochimaru smiles "yes wow... now naruto i need to ask you something, why are you wearing these masks? what purpose do they serve?"

naruto touches the black mask he is wearing made of cardboard and says "sometimes my face feels naked like im not wearing any clothes at all i feel better with the masks on orochi-sempai"

orochimaru gets a sad look" well people like your face naruto that's why a lot of us don't wear masks we like to show ourselves do you not want to truly show yourself?"

naruto looks down "they make me feel safe orochi-sempai..."

end log

-3 years later naruto age 10-

orochimaru had a monotone voice while talking into his recorder "i will no longer be referring to naruto by his name only as subject due to his changed behavoir he slowly began to stop talking more and more becoming more silent im worried he might stop talking all together, he seems to also been experimenting his blood line which i guess has seem to have been activated, we caught him on more then one occasion cutting or stabbing himself to be able to manipulate his blood it didn't work the first few times but he seems to have been able to heal himself and the scars have disappeared completely after working with it he's beginning to know how to control it. but there is a problem he seems to be disconnecting himself from reality there are words on the walls of his room and some pictures seem to just be a paper that's painted completely red other writings on the wall say certain phrases like "never sleep again" which leads me to believe he has insomnia. other writings suggest he is hearing voices which maybe of the kyuubi herself he hasn't spoken to her and i doubt she's even awake so how is she talking? whatever the case these words seem to be adding to his mental stress words on the wall say thing such as "who is ku-koi?" "what promise?" "make the voice stop" "it hurts my head" "no sympathy for the voice" "make her stop" and "the voice is eating my head" are written on his walls i need to get the records of his mothers mentality from minato's stash this may help try to control the beast that naruto has turned into"

-again outside-

orichimaru looks at the child sadly "naruto...please say something anything..."

he sighs turning off the recorder rubbing his temples and then puts his hand on the wall not seeing some sharp thing protruding out of it and he cuts his hand "gah! damnit..." he holds his hand and blood drips on the table narutos eyes darted to the bit of a blood and says

"oroichi-sempai... look what i can do he bites his finger and blood comes out of his hand and he touches it against where orochimarus blood stop on the table and the blood just sucks into naruto and he holds his head a bit in pain then stops and looks at orochimaru who stood looking amazed and worried at the same time "naruto?"

naruto blinked and said in a monotone voice " you were born October 27 19XX you are a sannin like jiraiya sempai and some women named tsunade, you are 35 years old you are 179.4 cm tall and weight 63.9 kg your blood type is B and you are an s rank ninja your ninja registration is 002300 your graduated from the academy at age 6 you have wind and earth release nature type and know many diffrent jutus and your really my psychologist who is trying to see if i'm going crazy because of my blood powers..."

oroichimaru was wide eyed and speechless

he takes a bi of the blood on the table the licks it "your blood taste weird orochi-sempai..."

oroichimaru went from speechless to mortified "that's not a good sign..."

-2 years later naruto age 12-

orochimaru says in a more frantic and distressed into a recording "okay the subject has seem to have almost near control of his new blood manipulation powers, how ever some problems have risen i managed find some files from minato when he was documenting his wife who has the same things that the subject has minato says in these documents that the subject who has the special powers must have some sense of consumption of blood from others on a molecular level all blood is cleaned of diseases and other such things and be come apart of the subjects blood he consumes the blood ether by have it on his skin where it sinks into the pores into his blood stream or digestion which explains why he sometimes drinks it,

if the subject does not get the required amount of blood he begins to grow violent in need of more blood an ignorant guard called him a vampire he yelled at him cutting his arm which then dragged into his skin which began to calm him down all the while saying "do not compare me to those leaches i am something more i am not a vampire!" his intelligence has gotten significantly higher which i believe has come from the blood he begins to know things easier can problem solve faster can move faster i think he's beginning to get control of the powers of who ever blood he takes which is un nerving he has be getting more violent to the point where we began give him packs of blood they artificial no memories in them and other such things for our own protection he doesn't seem to mind. he ether drinks it viciously or just tears the top and pours it all over himself it sinks in through his hair and it sinks into his clothes but the disappears when touching his skin.

we are no longer worried about the self mutilation as he does this to practice his new blood line powers which have been growing stronger with each passing year. he's getting smarter faster at some point i think he'll be able to realize that we cant keep him here longer and will try to break free i don't know what he's going to do when he does find out.

he has asked for some supplies 20 gage sheet metal, a strait jacket, a red rags and a black and red striped sleeves some tin cutters guards have been hearing noises in his room but don't dare to look he put it in a box and gave them to me saying i would know what to do when the time comes. he knows something i don't which is beginning to worry me." he pants "if i seem winded its because he challenged me to a sparing match he gotten strong and gotten fast REAL fast it could be from his father or he picked it up from cutting some of the guards i'm not sure all i know is he's getting stronger and training is useless at this point, i have also giving up the recording sessions with him he doesn't seem to like to talk around it anymore

my old student anko says her an tsunade have found 3 girls to be a team/the subject's future wives named sakura karin and tayuya they all have red hair sakura has more of a pinkish color but when i brought this up anko yelled out "its light red!" honestly any chance of him loving another person or even caring even in a lustful sense for another creature with a beating heart is slim the entire point is lost i know when she was ten and tsunade 15 (the youngest of the sanin between me and jiriya) promised sarutobi to be the subjects lovers they meant it but i just see no change in him anymore

i think he is just finally beginning to lose touch with reality like his mother did before she met minato...

end of log.

-3 years later the night of the break in to steal naruto, narutos age 15-

orochimaru turns on the recorder for the last time "this is going be my last entry... i cant get through to him its like he put himself into a state of total...sleep i can only call it personaly i think he is waiting for something, he is unresponsive and is not wearing his masks anymore i finally got to see his face...he looks like his dad but has his moms long red hair, his eyes have turned red with black slits the whiskers left behind by the fox have grown more defined and vicious his canines of his teeth have grown out a bit i suspect its from kyuubi as well. i loved naruto like he was my nephew i was his fathers friend like jiriya but there just not trace of the child you laughed and played and constently announced he was goign to be the best ninja ever and the next hokage... i can finally say that naruto uzamaki is now dead and this shell is all that's left behind... i was hopeing to have one remnent of minato to have around but kushina's blood limit suck that out of him"

*a loud roar is heard*

"was that naruto? fuck!"

*recording cut off...*

hope you liked it i got the idea from the halloween remake thoguht it would be cool to see narutos mind just go streight to hell through the eyes of his docter orochimaru hope you liked it

poorly written as it may be...


	3. red head brigade!

um...*tongue noise*

i don't know what to say so...

part 3! i guess!...

whatever i don't own naruto

chapter 3: red head brigade

"ALRIGHT! your training has been completed!" anko yells as she blows a party horn thingy and tosses confetti

there was cake and three red heads were sitting at the table

a pink hair girl which she consistently tries to say is light red named sakura a bit of a temper when provoked, but a loving and caring personality whose smiles could warm up a whole room. she was a long leather skirt that had a slit that went up to her mid thigh with black gothic high heels a corset that held her c cup breasts a leather jacket that went down to her ribs it was all black with a red rose embroidered into the back; her hair went to her shoulders and she wore fingerless gloves. and wore a black leather collar with a with a symbol of a rose on it. this was sakura (if you hadn't already guessed) "its all thanks to lady tsunade and anko sensei you helped us out so much!"

another girl whose hair color was a bit more darker then sakura was karin she was the brains she had eidetic memory or photographic memory knows many different types of jutsus healing jutus fighting techniques she could read up on knows almost every and her brain was like a computer she wore her usual outfit basically her outfit from the series except she's wearing a black leather jacket that goes to her lower thighs and also buttoned up to show a decent amount of cleavage however she wore nothing else under the jacket she also wore a collar that had a red cross on the tag. she was sometimes stoic almost like a robot sometimes but when she showed emotion she showed it in spades "yes your training did see us through we couldn't have asked for 2 better teachers" she smiled as well holding a glass of red wine in her hand.

then there was tayuya who was wearing a short red skirt with black frills at the end of it with black platform gothic shoes that went to her calf and she wore a black corset much like sakura with straps going over her shoulder and two long black fingerless gloves that went up to the biceps of her arms she had a collar as well with the symbol of a fist on it. she was really blunt verbally offensive but loved her new family she developed over the three years "we are the biggest badass ninja bitches in the entire village!" she takes a chug of her beer

anko laugh a little at tayuyas statement the three girls have become like sisters and anko and tsunade have become like sisters to the girl as well anko is wearing her basic outfit form the series but the trench coat she's wearing is black as well as her skirt. she is always optimistic laughing smiling and happy she always new how to make people laugh even when they were sad,

tsunade was wiping her eyes for she was the most emotional of the group though she was, like sakura, a hot head she would cry over things such as her girls finally finishing there training "oh i cant believe my girls have finally grown up* she wiped happy tears from her eyes she wore the same outfit as sakura did, but with tayuyas gloves, sakura spend so much time with tsunade she wore the same thing as her all the girls seem to dress form the gothic subculture they all just liked the look of it, to be honest

anko patted tsunade on her back "there there babe" tsunade hugged anko crying "our girls have grown up so fast!" karin sakura and tayuya all sweat dropped "tsunade-san we're not going anywhere all five of us are a team to stay together for whatever mission the hokage has planned for us" said sakura

tayuya also spoke "didn't the old goat also said we were going to have like one mission our entire lives or some shit? he wasn't very fuckin specific on it ether" karin nodded "i agree that is pretty vague.."

-flash back 3 years ago-

three girls are gathered straight from the academy they all looked at the hokage "sakura karin and tayuya you have all been selected for a special type of training." sakura tilted her head "special?" two kunais hit the walls and a banner came down the words "introducing the sexiest girls in the village tsunade and anko!" two girls came in from a burst of leaves "alright lets get this party started!" anko yelled out and the hokage sighed "anko you were to early again i was still in the middle of explaing tsunade bonked anko on the head "see? i told you we were gonna be early again anko-baka!" anko rubbed her head looking at tsunade cutely "tsu-hime no hitting!"

the three red heads sweat dropped and all thought at the same time 'these two are gonna be our trainers aren't they?' then they noticed the 2 had pretty big bust sizes tsunades were double d's and ankos was a very high c the three girls grabed there chests insecurly 'so much bigger then mine" they all said at the same time

the hokage continued " as i was saying before i was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED!"

the two older girls rubbed the back of their heads laughing nervously "you are to be speical trained by these two you are going to have one mission in your entire life it will pay handsomely every month it is quite simple really it will be revealed to you once your training is complete, you will live together and train together, and don't worry these two may act like clowns but they are loving and powerful they will have much to teach you" the hokage smiled and anko grabbed tayuya and karin by the hands and ran off with them "come on lets show you the mansion!" "mansion?" the three girls thought tayuya and karin went off with anko and tsunade put her hand on sakuras back leading her out "i know me and her are quite the handfull but dont worry you three are in good hands" sakura blinked realizing who she was getting spoken to "your lady tsunade right? one of the three sannin!" tsunade smiled "yep the youngest one we were friends with the 4th hokage and taught by the third, oh and anko was taught by oroichimaru too so we can teach you three much" sakura smiled feeling like she was going to be close to tsunade

the girls looked at the big mansion and noticed a big picture of the 4th and his wife "wait this is the 4ths house?" asks karin. tsunade nods "yep he left it for me and anko he was the one who wanted this team to be created once we found the suitable girls to train" anko nodded and says "yep and i found a great name for the team the red head brigade!" *mini fanfare!*

the three girls sweat dropped and all replied "no..."

anko pouts and huffs "well too bad! the business cards have been written anyway!" tayuya tilts her head "business cards?... what the fuck?"  
they all had their separate rooms for the exception of anko and tsunade who shared one in the master bed room

over the 3 years the girls trained got to know each other and even bathed in the hot springs together they were one big family who did everything together they bickered and yelled and fight like every other family and other such things but they were always close

-end flashback-

it was time to bed the three girls went to the rooms and so did anko and tsunade if they put their ears to the door they could head...moaning?

anko moaned with tsunade kissing her neck they were saving their virginity for the prince but that didn't mean they couldn't mess around with each other they felt their reasoning was sound of course "tsu-hime..." tsunade smirked looking into ankos eyes "think about it anko-tenshi this was the bed they made love and the bed the prince was conceived in" anko glairs at tsunade "your spoiling the mood..." tsunade blushes "sorry love im just so impatient when are they gonna find him he would be 15 by now probably reeking with hormonal lust thats beckoning to be released who anko hit me!" anko spanks her ass and tsunade makes a moaning yelp and anko rolls her eyes "geez tsu-hime relax...they'll find him soon enough... besides the hokage wants to talk to us tomorrow...gasp! maybe they found him!" tsunade jumped up "really you think so anko-tenshi?" anko nodded "The girls just completed their training they have to have found him!" tsunade squealed girlishly (not a word but i stand by my decision to use it damnit!)

then tsunade says "great! now i don't know how i am going to get to sleep tonight" she pouted and anko smiled "i know of a way tsu-hime" she began to kneed her breast and kiss her and the fell into bed with a long night of hot passion as they have had sense they moved into the 4ths house

-at the hokages office-

orochimaru are you sure?" the man in question nodded "yes i'm sure they have taken him one of the fuckers busted me in the back of the dome naruto killed a lot of them though im still not sure how they made off with him though" the hokage sighed rubbing his temples and the 5 girls came in and anko was the first to speak again "HIYA HOKAGE-SAN! whoa! orochi-sensei what happened to you?" orochimaru sighed he was a bit bruised up "long story... however we need to tell you something"

the two older girls asked "what?"

orochimaru rubs the back of his head nervously" well...we haven't been entirely truthful to you girls..." he cleared his throat "you see the prince was never really missing his name is naruto first and foremost and i have been his psychologist and overseer along with jiriya when he had the time bu-" he was silenced by a punch to the face from tsunade " YOU SNAKED BASTARED SON OF A BITCH YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL US!" she pointed the hokage "ARE YOU IN THIS TOO?" he laughed nervously "calm down we did this for a reason tsunade just hear orochimaru out!" said man got up and popped his jaw back into place 'thank god i'm part snake...' the girls thought at the same time "the 4th had a son?'

he continued "as i was -ow- saying i've been monitoring him for the past 15 years the reason being is that he not only has his mothers bloodline but his fathers and the kyuubi was put inside of him as his guardian like his mother before him, minato had detailed files of his wife's mentality the blood line drove her insane when she was naruto's age... as i said ive monitered him and... he was showing the same signs his blood line mixed with kyuubi began to drive him into a mental state somewhere along the lines of schiztophrania he seemed to have givin up all his humanity like traits things like love greed and lust don't seem to apply to him anymore his mentality was just gone by the time the past events happened"

he stoped and continued "this brotherhood of blood took him away from us right under our nose naruto left quite the body count but somehow they got him that's why i'm bruised up sense the girls have finished their training i guess its time to put it to the test." he was then grabbed by tsunade again shaking him

"Damnit! why did you tell us this before we could have helped somehow how are we all suppose to be his wives if he cant feel lust or love?" orochimaru had swearly eyes and was barly concious from tsunades brute force

"NANI?" the three girls said

anko looked over still stunned by what she was told and then smield rubbing the back of her head nervously comping her senseis movments and sentence "well...we haven't been entirely truthful to you girls..."

"the mission the hokage told us? we are supposed to be the prince of konoha or naruto as we now know he's called body gaurds...and his lovers..."

the three girls faint

there you go tsunade is a bit OC in this fic if you dont like it well to quote the great egoraptor "I DONT GIVE A FUc-"  



	4. taming the beast

yay the next chapter this one shall center around how kyuubi is her relationship with the uzumakis and kushina mostly hope you like it by the way naruto makes hunter noises from left 4 dead when he is in an animalistic mood the growling the really loud yells and howls are the same naruto makes.  
...I guess...I don t know *burp*

chapter 4 taming the beast

narutos eyes open, he looked around noticing the he was in a sewer like place not only that he was wet from the water on the ground. He runs his long nails through his hair making growling noise . His constant declining mental health has essentially turned him into a feral creature like a...well a fox a wild one and increasingly angered one and the fact that his head hurt he was wet from the water didn t exactly calm him down.

he wandered around a bit running his hands against the water splashing it around a bit, he walked on all fours nothing he really did before he disconnected himself just his new animalistic nature. Bored until he heard something that hurt his head "ku-koi..." he grabbed his head and made an irritated loud growl . he looked for the source of the noise wanting to destroy it as much as possible then he saw a huge cage and a giant bed with red satin sheets and a women laying on it she wore a spaghetti strap tank top with red tight satin panties that had black frilly trims on the heads of it with lace connecting on her hips. She slept on her back her creamy pale legs rubbing together as she tossed and turned for some reason it looked erotic when she moved around moaning and whimpering and talking in her sleep it wasn t like she was having a naughty dream she was just uncomfortable. she head long orange flowing hair one tail with sections of fur that looked like it was nine tails that formed into 1 two ears and purple stripes that were on her inner thighs, the sides of her hips, and on her cheeks she had marks on her eyes like eye shadow almost. Needless to say any normal man would have died of a nosebleed

naruto wasn t a normal man... or human for that matter. He went over tilting his head as he saw the ears and tail, then glaring when he saw the rest of her human figure. He wondered if this was the creature that was making all those noises and talking s she was murmuring now the voice was familiar so he decided to try to get her attention. he walked near the cage made a loud growl at her to get her attention, but she murmured a bit and change positions in the bed. naruto got annoyed and made a warning howl to wake her up, again nothing more then turning on her belly and burying or, more like nuzzling her face in her pillow with her arms under it, however her legs were tucked into her body which lifted her ass up as she flicked her tail it made her look extremely sexy...well to a human.  
However, naruto was not of course. He got angry and then made a echoing loud yell which echoed off the walls. but of course the beautiful fox queen of the fire country would not awaken from her sleep she just laid on her side facing naruto one leg in front of the other her sexy creamy thighs pushing together her breasts pushed outward her left arm draped on her tender belly that was showing from her top riding up and her right arm under her pillow. If naruto was human, which in this term means "one who is of coherent thought" he would probably be thinking 'this bitch is a heavy sleeper!' if he hadn t died of bleeding to death from her little erotic shifting on the bed first of course.

however being the animal creature he was, naruto just gave up (I ve actually seen this behavior in a red fox who did the same thing he yelped screamed and growled at something to get its attention then just gave up and completely forgot about it.) and began to start scratching at the metal bars which looked almost like he was pawing at it. But he was testing the metal to see how strong it was it didn t even scratch. naruto bored and frustrated. Swiped his hand at the water, the direction it went was unintentionally aimed at the cell. Most of it on the floor but one loan little drop of water hit the sleeping fox girl on the nose. her nose twitched and her eyes opened tiredly, she got up and yawned and looked around and noticed long red yet somewhat spiked up hair it was the same color as her ku-koi but not really straight more like an angry wild mammal. She looked at her self. She was in her sleep wear, She then thought to her self **'I guess I finally woke up, he must be ku-koi's son, he doesn t even noticed I m awake! Wait... there is something off about him.**'

he kept clawing at the water rather strangely with the damn near talon like nails on his hand. she was going to nudge him to get his attention sense he hasn t noticed her yet, but before she touched him he noticed his age at the moment just by looking at him (AN: kyuubi-chan is bad ass like that) then yells out, and in turn scaring the shit out of naruto, "**I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR 15 YEARS? IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSE TO BE 12!**" the implications for sleep any longer then 12 years would do big harm on the mentality of the host, the fact she keep talking in her sleep made it a bit worse.

naruto looked over growling, the human creature was finally awake. kyuubi stared at the child "**you are kushina's child naruto? well you must be you have her hair**" she giggles a bit but then stopped, noticing him glairing at her "**naruto-kun?**" she reached out to touch him he backed up a bit "**oh my... just 3 years was enough to put you in this state? your mother wasn t even like this**.." naruto, noticing that the human creature wont be able to reach him and only things coming out of her mouth was just random noises to him (AN: his mentality brought him down to the point where he can't understand English) kyuubi sighed and realized she was in her underwear and squealed and put on a red satin robe with black fuzzy trip on the edges and on the ends of the sleeves and tied it though her high D cups of course bared a lot of cleavage. She had a really cute thinking position and asked herself "**hmmm... how did i coax koi-kun into this**" she said silently to herself. She snaps her fingers in an ah hah! moment and used her long nail to cut her hand and let the blood run down her hand "**oh naruto**~" kyuubi purred. the said creature looked over smelling blood and was at the cage at an instant trying to grab at her hand to get at it.

She grabbed him and put him in a head lock pushing his head against the side of her breasts which could rival tsunade's. "**Stay still Hun! Just relax**.." she uses a red aura to encircle his head and he begins to calm down and he falls to the floor which she heals his head of all side effects of her being there.  
she began to thinking to her self again while helping her new friend 'I **cant believe its been so long... but I have to keep my promise to ku-koi'** she felt tears coming out of her eyes and she shook her head **'no, no tears i need to fix ku-koi's son, I promised her as much as I miss her'**  
her mind drifted back in thoughts as she healed his head.

-Flash back years ago-

kyuubi's eyes fluttered open and she got up yawning "**great i wonder what little spoiled princess i got now**..."

"**oi! don t call me a spoiled princess**!"

kyuubi looked over to see a 12 year old girl who looked a bit irritated. kyuubi lifts in eye brow. **"Your an uzumaki right? If your anything like your predecessors then your probably spoi-GAH!**" kyuubi holds her head and then glares **"you little mortal brat you dare hit the great kyuubi**?" the girl sneered at her "my name is kushina uzamaki my great great grandma and grandmother were probably spoiled, but I am not! I didn t expect a high class demon to be so general over a group of people that's very closed minded of you!"

kyuubi blinked a bit then she got up still holding her head she stood to about 6 feet tall like an Amazon over the 4 foot five girl her teeth bared ears back and her tail separated to show nine tails that swayed in anger with a red aura around her in vicious anger, KI exploding out of her that could take down a bull elephant, yet... the 4 foot tall red head did not move, or fluster, or even pass out, she just stood there with her head up high staring straight into the eyes of the fox. kyuubi noticed this, "**your... not afraid? Why?**" the girl looked her straight in the eye and said "because the future strongest kunoichi in the world must be the bravest! And that is who ill be soon believe it!"(AN: no shit she says this in the manga its where naruto gets it from, who knew a verbal tick would be genetic..)

kyuubi smirked and said "**that is real potential... and I believe you will make it far little one**." she smirked, then she boped her on the head "**but don t ever hit me in the head again..**." she says in a low tone. kushina rubs her head "ow... damn you..." she trys to slash at her with some sort of wrist blade. "i'll skin you for that!" her eyes glew red and the black slits of her eyes got thinner.

kyuubi thought to her self _**'shit the blood line...**_' kyuubi changed her tone "**ok kushina? i need you to come here for a bit**" kushina gets in a defensive position "no fucking way you hit me!" she slashed at the bars in a violent manner _**'shit how do i get her near the bars?... ah!**_' she cuts her hand with her tooth and lets the blood hit the floor "**kushiiiiina~ look~"** she shows the psychotic girl her bloodied hand and then kushina gets very thristy for it and trys to run over to grab at it, "**gotcha**!" kyuubi grabed the girl and put her hand on her head healing the bloodline side effects. after a while she seemed to relax and kyuubi looked her over "**you better**?" kushina nodded "gomen no sai kyuubi sama the side effects... my grandma told me about them" kyuubi nodded "**dont worry ill be healing you of it every once in a while ok? im just glad your not like the others**." kushina nodded "dont worry im no pampered princess!

-skip ahead 4 years later"

kyuubi and kushina's relationship though civil was not without its bickering. they yelled at each other a lot. but they have come to love each other as friends and partners though however they were really close kushina would often sleep with kyuubi in the same bed cuddled her, though sometimes she would up with her face deeply embedded into kyuubi's breasts parents were never really there for her so she had decided to just be with kyuubi for support they shared sorrows and happiness kushina never had boyfriends or friends for that matter just kyuubi. kyuubi regulerly fixed kushina's head due to the insanity problems her blood line seem to have done to her. kushina was always the brave powerful head strong girl, kyuubi was more like a school girl when she wasnt trying to put on a show being a nobel all powerful aristocrat of a demon to the uzumaki's, alot of them acted as such so she did to to keep up apperences, yet she showed her true self only to kushina.

though they were close on kyuubi's side there was sexual tension with kushina, she wasnt like her other hosts, she was more gentle and happier not spoiled but more loving she would always go to her for support or to just be around or with her she wasn t like the other girls to her. one day kyuubi was doing one of the monthly healing on kushinas mentality she was in her usual outfit which was her robe. (AN I explained what it looked like.) kyuubi couldn t help but noticed kushinas body it was beginning to look like hers her breasts was a low D, high C, her skin tone was like hers, she was getting taller almost to kyuubi's height. She couldn't help but look. She was falling in love with kushina.

_**'This isn t right! I shouldn t be feeling like this... should I tell her**_?' kushina looked up at kyuubi from her lap and smiled noticing the cute look on her face. "penny for your thoughts kyuubi-chan?" said girl looked at kushina and shook her head "**nothing ku-chan, I m done with your head you can go back now**" kushina gets up off kyuubi's lap and stands up looking down at her "its night time kyu-chan I usually come by here anyway sense this is when we sleep, why would I leave?" kyuubi looked away a bit embarrassed "**I-I I don t know**" kushina smirked a bit and got closer "come ooooon I know when your keeping something from me" kyuubi blushed and turned away. kushina surprised by the sudden action then spoke to kyuubi in a sad but serious and firm tone "kyuubi what's wrong?" kyuubi shut her eyes and her eyebrow twitched a bit ' _**my problem is your wearing a short skirt with a belly shirt and I m trying not to take you here and now...**_'

kushina climbed on the bed and put her hands on the fox girls shoulders "you can tell me anything kyu-chan we've been through this" kyuubi had a tear come out of her eye "**ku-chan... I m sorry but I have to do this.**.." kushina blinked letting go and the fox girl turned around and looked at her with tears streaming down her cheeks "kyu-cha?-MmPH!" kyuubi smashed her lips on kushina's then broke the kiss and buried her face into kushina's chest.

"**ku-chan i never felt like this about any of your family before, your so sweet and loving your different then the rest you care about me and you care about what i have to say and do**!" she looks up at kushina's shocked face "**i love you ku-koi...I love you more then anything**..." she buries her face back into your chest. "**Please love me back I couldn t bare it if you hate me..."** kushina getting over her shock softens her face and then looks down taking in the scene, the queen of the demons proclaiming her love and is brought to tears clinging to her as if she was the very thing keeping her alive. kushina closed her eyes making her decision, she lifted kyuubi's tear stained face up and smiled "I love you to kyu-koi! chu~" she kissed kyuubi's forehead "**ku-chan? you love me back**?" kushina nods who then felt a crushing hug from kyuubi who whispered "**thank you...ku-koi**" kyuubi fell asleep on kushina's chest smiling happily

-2 years after words-

kushina and kyuubi had moved to konoha the entire family was slaughtered except for a few. kushina had a hard time dealing with it which kyuubi helped her through. They then went through the woods finding some rapists/bandits to give some blood for her bloodline till one day they met up with a blond haired man.

kyuubi looked through a monitor looking through kushinas eyes and she asks "**who the hell is this guy**?"

this man she spoke of changed everything forever between kushina and kyuubi which, she was going to recall until someone snapped her out of her thoughts

-end flash back-

"hey?"

kyuubi looked upon the long haired boy. "**Oh you finaly brought back**?"  
the boy got up from the floor holding his head "from where? Where am I? who are you?"

kyuubi grabbed his shoulders" **hey, hey calm down your fine i just had to heal your mental state, I m going to be doing that once a month ok? It will help you or you'll go animalistic again**" naruto nodded then looked back "ok but who are you?"

She smirked and struck a pose in her beautiful robe and her ears twitched and majestic tail waged "I** am the beautiful and power kyuubi! I was your mothers original friend and partner she had the same powers as you so I shall be helping from now on!**" naruto lifted an eye brow "oh yeah, orochi-sama told me about you." kyuubi nodded "**yea i was supposed to wake up 3 years ago when you were 12 and your mentality wasnt going to be THAT bad but something happen it seemed.**.." naruto shrugged it off "god, I feel so tired though like all the blood has been trained out of me... you didn t answer my other question though where am I?"

kyuubi continues "**we are in your mindscape where my cage is you ll be coming here often when you sleep, as for your feeling, yes your blood has actually been drained someone seem to have knocked you out and you got sent here though you cant die from total blood loss like normal humans do, it will put you in this state until blood hits your skin**"

naruto holds his head and looks up "that s right... I can manipulate blood! I m too weak to do it now though" kyuubi nods "**yes but when you wake back up ill teach you how to use more blood based attacks and powers I ve been in your family long naruto-kun I know how you guys work**" naruto raised an eyebrow at this and noticed something glowing on the back of his hand like a red dot "what the?" kyuubi went wide eyed "**you are about to be brought back! don t worry ill talk through a mental link see you late naru-kun!"** naruto started falling back "naru-kun?" he says before his eyes open.

he is in a lab a man is holding his hand in pain looking at some shadows naruto couldn t see sense he was so weak 'this man must be killed... I can feel it...' he thinks to himself he notices an axe on the ground the man was to distracted yelling "you fucking bitch you cut me!" naruto grabbed the axe and aimed it at the mans head "that s it before I kill you I think I am going to torture you shall feel the pain of a SEX slave before you di- GAH!" the axe embedded itself in his head. he fell to the ground bleed naruto crawled over to the dead body and put his hand on the pool of blood which then began to absorb into him until the body was a pale dried up corpse he got up on one knee and looked at 5 girls 2 older women and 3 young red heads..

"Who?, who are you?"

the purple haired girl looked at the busty blond one "tsuande I thought you said he couldn t talk!"

ill do the next chapter... at some point


	5. the search!

yay next chapter!

you know i should REALLY focus on my other fics but people like this one seriously guys look at my other fics so they can get attention fics have feelings to!

i think... i don't know just read my other fics you'll like them too

chapter 5 the search

-several days before naruto's awakening-

anko wakes up the three girls they all rub their heads in pain then look at their 2 masters "girls we're sorry we sprung this on you bu-" tayuya interupts "THE FUCK YOU MEAN WE ARE THE 4THS SON'S LOVERS? DO WE LOOK LIKE WHORES TO YOU?" karin covers her ears "tayuya-chan, we just woke up after a fainting spell loud noises is not a logical decision on your part."

sakura looked up at tsunade "tsunade-sensei? why didn't you tell us?" she said rather sadly. tsunade sighed and stood up "girls would you have really said yes? if we asked you all those years ago? me and anko promised the 4th we'd be with his son, he would need to repopulate not just the namakazi's, but of the uzumaki's they are both THE MOST powerful clans in the country, and the only member left of both is naruto uzumaki, you three were spasificly chosen by your power intellect and leader ship skills as the most powerful kunoichi in the academy."

tayuya is the first to speak. "tsunade-sensei we never agreed to this you never told us this you trained us to be ninjas of great power, not fucking wives to some possible stuck up snobby royal cunt!" she crossed her arms with a glare

karin was the second to speak "though not as vulgar i agree fully with tayuya-chan, it was highly improbable to think we would go along with this so smoothly on your part senseis." she pushed her glasses up.

"i think we should go through with it." sakura said nonchalantly, "what?" the two red heads said. "think about it he's the last of his kind on both of the most powerful clans, ive done research on the 4th and his wife they were both sweet loving people, to know that has been taken away from you must be devastating someone who went through that needs some sense of love, you know?"

she said with a sad voice. "you 2 know what its like to lose your parents as have I." the two girls nodded looking down. the three red heads are orphans the lived together in one shitty apartment while going to the academy until they were saved by anko and tsunade.

"i'm not saying we should just fall in love with him against our will or do everything he says just because he's the prince of konoha, but just try to get to know him ok?" the girls were quite for a while. "ok but i'm not going to be his fucking whore" karin nodded and said "ill go through with it if this "prince" is like his father and mother." tsunade and anko hugged the three girls "we're sorry we didn't ask you first girls forgive us?"

the red heads nodded "we forgive you" they said in unison.

orochimaru and sarutobi look at each other sadly "who should bust their bubble?" orochimaru says with a sad voice. "i'll do it, i'm his doctor..."

"girls, i'm sorry to burst your bubble. but naruto has a bit of a... problem"

the girls looked over orochimaru curious.

"You see over the past 15 years i've been his docter due to his dangerous mental issues, his mother kushina uzumaki was insane, violently angry, extremely powerful, and dangerous. she had a blood line that few uzumaki's possessed called the la sangre muerta an ability to manipulate blood, he can crystallize it into a weapons, get information on you with your genetic memory he touches your blood he will know who you are your name and all your dark secrets... at his will of course, he can control what and any at all information that goes into his head. he can also control your blood flow if he had touched your blood he can make all the blood go into your head and have it explode." the girls eyes widened at this.

"like his mother, he has shown anger and malevolence however he entered a trance like state for about a while till those brother hood bastards grabbed him... i don't know how they did it but naruto put up one hell of a fight... we're still cleaning the blood stains and... skin from the walls and ceiling." again the girls eyes got wide and a few of them put their hands on the mouths with the visual image they got.

"oh and one last thing he does have a weakness if he continually loses blood and gets weak enough hell be in a death like state however one drop is enough to bring him back though in a weaken state, he also carries the kyuubi with him how she can help i'm not sure though... now when you get to him there is a 80 percent chance he'll wont talk." tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "and the other 20 percent?" orochimaru cringed a bit. "he might have actually died, however we arnt sure if he can that's why its such a low probability." tsunade got teary eyed "your telling my my future husband might be dead!" she cried while anko patted her back. the snake man then said "listen i don't know if the guy can die at all but with some TLC he might turn back to normal but only if you can help him. its up to you and the girls tsunade and anko."

tsunade looked at anko who nodded she turned around to the girls who were beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to agree to this "listen girls i know all this sounds bad but there is a chance we can change alot of this around to our benefit but, if you girls don't want to continue this and want to be your own independent kunoichi you can leave do your own thing and me and tsunade can do this on our own." the girls thought long and hard. sakura spoke first "im in." tayuya was second "what the hell lets help the little vampire." karin nodded "i shall help as well for the sake of the prince's health."

the two older men smiled and orochimaru added one more thing "good, and tayuya? it would be a very good idea not to call naruto a vampire... he REALLY doesn't like it." tayuya shruged "whatever." sarutobi then gave tsunade a file "jiriya managed to find out where naruto is being held with the help of some friends of naruto's family. he's being held in the land of the wave in a laboratory in the out skirts run by some business man named gato. you guys go tomorrow, good luck."

the three nodded before they all left orochimaru grabbed tsunades shoulder and gave her a file and a tape "listen and read these if you want more details on naruto and what's happened to him." tsunade nodded.

-the namakazi-uzumaki mansion-

tsunade was in the main room listening to the tapes, she read all the files and listen to the last of the tapes. needless to say tsunade was afraid, very afraid, the promised her crush she'd love and cherish this boy, but he's gone so crazy it might be impossible. 'me and anko have been waiting 15 years to be with another form of our old love of our lives, the boy who could be just like her father. instead he's more like his mother.' tsunade thought sadly.  
anko went behind tsunade and hugged her tightly and said "babe what's wrong?" tsunade sighed "just naruto, i read and listened to all these things orochimaru wrote about him. its like he was a sweet heart then just changed

into something violent angry and sad." anko kisses tsunades cheek and says "don't worry tsu-chan we will fix him just with some tlc he'll return to normal loving self like you said he was...he has to..." tsunade lays her head on ankos shoulder and shuts her eyes they had a big day tomorrow.

-in the living room with the red heads-

tayuya layed on her back wearing a tank top and shorts that go to her shins "sakura-chan? do you think its a good idea to go through with this? we are basically going through a fucking arranged marriage." karin wearing nighty dress to her mid thigh nods "this naruto seems highly mentally damaged though if he is we wont have to do anything anyway tayuya." sakura wearing a tank top with short shorts looks to her two surrogate sisters "now come on orochi-sama said with enough love and affection he can be happy again and normal"

tayuya sighed "damnit sakura your always so lovey, how do we know this fucker wont try to kill us as soon as he sees us?" karin then adds "plus none of us ever had a boyfriend ether." sakura smiled "well then this will be our chance then!" karin rolls her eyes "but sakura this isnt a monogamous relationships for each of us its a harem with all 5 of us and one guy he'll probably be a pervert as well..."

sakura says "well i never did like the idea of a normal relationship, it sounded boring." the girls sighed and decided to sleep for tomarrow

-the next day 10 hours before narutos awakening-

"ok girls are you ready to go?" tsunade shouts the three girls nod, and the gates open they all go through. "Wow this is our first time out side of konoha" sakura smiled. the two others nodded in agreement and the two older women smile lovingly at the girls. they get to the boat that will lead them to the wave. sakura looked over to tsunade "tsunade-sensei? what do we do when we see naruto?" tsunade shut her eyes "i'm not sure first we gotta see how he is mentally, if he's calm or if he is violent we'll figure something out ok?" the three girls went into their thoughts until they made it to the country.

they went into the town and there was a lot of tears around one of the old man who went up to the five girls "please leaf kunoichi can you help us?" tsunade cocked an eye brow. "what's the problem?"

the man looked at the girls "my name is tazuna if you haven't noticed alot of the place has mostly men here. that is because all of the women and girls were stolen by gato they raided the town and took the wives and lovers of all the men here the teenage girls as well, including my late sons wife please you must help us." anko looked at the man "well we are on a mission of our-" "of course well help!" sakura interupted then looked at her sensei's "anko, tsunade-sensei we have to save the women in this village! they could be used as sex slaves or something!" anko and tsunade thought a bit hard then nodded "where are they being held old timer?"

"in the outskirts of the town where gatos labrotory and storage area is you must help them!" tazuna says the girls nodded and went into the direction the man pointed.

-at the lab 30 minutes before narutos awakening-

they went on a cliff over looking the lab. karin pressed a button on the strap of her metal back pack and a big metal squre slim object came out "laserbeak, eject. operation: survalance." karin used her glasses to see where laserbeak was looking. "So how many fuckers are there karin?" tayuya says karin looks over "only 2 guards." tayuya sneered "That's boring..." sakura nudged tayuya "come on ta-chan we don't need more stuff to deal with then nessesary. now go kill them because i know you really want to." tayuya smirked then karin got laserbeak back and into her back pack. "laserbeak has purused the lab and found where the women are being held as well as naruto-sama."

tsunade got up "ok plan of action get naruto first then the girls." the girls nodded "right!"

tayuya jumped down infront of the gaurds and then used wristblades (think prediator) to stab into their eyes killing them both instently "to easy..." they continued in noticing there went any other guards they opened a dor and all five of them looked at all these people in lab coats. "ahem!" tsunade said and all the scientests looked up "we're looking for a guy named naruto uzumaki and a group of women. now ether leave the place or die. your choice"

the people then bared there teeth and all made loud growls they all had long canines and talon like nails grew out all of them looking vicious. "ah so that's probably why their arn't a lot of guards here..." anko takes out a knife on a chain, tsunade takes out her massive war hammer, tayuya extend her blades, sakura takes out her swords and karin takes out a gun looking thing that comes out of her back pack. the creatures began running at them the girls after a short battle seemed to have taken them all out they all lied on the ground in piece or smashed.

"that wasn't as hard as i thought..." tsunade says. then they see that some of them are twitching and getting back up. tayuya yelled "what the fuck arnt they supposed to bed dead?" karin then thought for a bit then took out what looked to be a flash light. tayuya yelled out "what the hell karin thats not gonna work!" karin smirked "observe." she pointed it at some of them and they all began to start buring and bursting into bloody guts all over the walls and o nthe girls who wiped it off thier face "ew..." sakura says in disgust. "as i thought, vampires the teeth and nails are a dead give away they cant stand soemthing stronger then sun light, sunlight weakens them but anything stronger will flat out kill them." tsunade pats the girls head "good job karin-chan!" anko then adds "yeah your nerdyness saved us!" karin glared a bit.

they entered another room that says "la sangre muerta subject" tsunade looks at the girls "i guess this is it..." she opens the door and the four girls go in. a large man in a lab coat looked over to the girls, "ah so your this kid's whores?" he points at a glass capsule a tall looking boy with long red hair covering his face and that also went to his lower back floated in. the girls fumed at the vampire infront of them. "Dotn call us that your undead cunt!" tayuya walks over and then a black shadow thing grabbed her that was comign from the man "tsk tsk tsk, to head strong" he used his shadows to grab the other four girls. "trying to take away our birth right huh? that's quite shitty of you, you see without him we can never get our true powers we'll have to live life like leeches again... and i will not have that." he took out an axe

tsunade looks over to anko "i cant move" anko whispered "i think i can get my hand loose hold on" anko did and she threw the knfie on a chain at the glad and it also his the vampire in the face cutting him. "ah!" the vampire said falling back. the glass broke and water went everywhere and the boy fell out onto the ground. the vampire walked forward taking out droping the axe holding his face in pain not noticing the few droplets hitting the ground, and naruto's hand.

"you fucking bitch you cut me! that s it before I kill you I think I am going to torture you shall feel the pain of a SEX slave before you di- GAH!" the axe he droped embedded itself in his head. he fell to the ground bleeding the shadows let go of the 5 girls and the red headed figure crawled over to the dead body and put his hand on the pool of blood which then began to absorb into him until the body was a pale dried up corpse he got up on one knee and looked at the 5 girls 2 older women and 3 young red heads..

"Who?... who are you?"

anko looked over to tsunade "tsunade i thought you said he couldnt talk!"

shit this was a long one to right i hope you guys dont think it was rushed or anything, but yea i should establish soemthing about the red head brigade

sakura: i kinda based her off of blossum from power puff girls jsut the leadership type and i made her kinda lovey and optimistic

tayuya: i kept her as she usualy is just more blood thirsty and the strong one of the 3

karin: i made her kinda of a mix between soundwave from trasnformers (obviously) and spock from sound wave very smart as well as the voice of reason plus its a good set up for funny out of character moments

anko: kinda kept her as she usualy is in the manga and anime jstu giving her a chain with the knife at the end

tsunade: she's a bit changed i made her more emotional making her a bit cry baby at certain points for comedic effect but she'll have her hot headed moments as well later

i hope you guys liked this one i worked really hard on it a preicious hour and a half taken out of my life you ungrateful bastards!

see ya!


End file.
